Fabray, Undercover Agent
by NuttyNut369
Summary: Quinn Fabray is an undercover agent and is being sent on a mission to get the famous gangster, Sam Evans. Read on to see what happens when Quinn meets Sam when he is needed for questioning. This is my first story so it might not be AS good as the other stories you read by different writers BUT you won't hate it and it will be good so I'm sure you will like it and read on. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. She knew she wasn't blindfolded but instead was in a room that was pitch black, not even a single bit of light shining in.

The last thing she remembered was walking into the casino and seeing her suspect for the case, Sam Evans. From that point onwards, everything was a blur to her.

Just at that moment, a bright light shone straight at her face. She saw the outline of someone standing behind the bright light, but the blinding light blocked the view of the person from her.

"Hello Fabray, we meet again."

* * *

**2 days ago**

**Quinn's POV**

"Agent Fabray, please report to the conference room, you are needed for a case."

I sighed and got up. Sometimes I preferred working in the office then on the field and this was one of the days. I have been working at LIF (Lopez Investigative Fieldwork) or as most people know it Leisure Universe Flight house, which was the cover name for our company, since about 4 years after I finished my training. I started training at about the age of 6 when I was adopted since my parents died in a car crash.

My adoptive parents, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury who were also agents, sent me away to PSTC (Pierce Strategy Training Centre) to join my other siblings Mike and Mercedes who were also adopted. I trained for 18 years straight and it was a hellhole. Every single day you had to wake up at three in the morning and run 15 miles no matter what age you were. Then we had a quick breakfast and shower then it was 15 hours of training with of course a lunch and dinner break and occasionally a snack break IF we did well. Once we turned 18, we could decide whether we wanted to immediately start our job or go to college then come back and I obviously chose the second choice. If we didn't want to join back then it was immediate death so everyone I knew joined back.

I opened the doors to the conference room and saw my 2 best friends there. Just because I'm 28 doesn't mean I can't have BFF's right? Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce stood with their backs facing me. Santana's family owned this company and Brittany's family owned the school we had trained at. The three of use were the same age and so we had spent nearly our whole lives together. Now Santana and I were undercover agents and Brittany was working at the lab, which was weird since she was never one of the smarter ones.

"Quinn, hurry up. We were just about to start the briefing." Sue Sylvester said to me. She was Santana and my boss and was not a very nice lady but if we did our job right, she would sometimes be a bit nicer and we could see her smile. I looked around the room and saw some other agents. Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones (we used our original surnames from our birth parents), Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang (Mike's girlfriend), Artie Abrams (Another one of our boss), Kurt Hummel and last and definitely least the annoying bitch Rachel Berry.

"All right guys. We caught a case today and it definitely isn't easy. Let me introduce all of you to the famous Sam Evans."

We all faced the screen and saw a picture of a handsome guy in about his late 20s wearing shades and had blonde hair. Well, I guess I know what job I might have. Seduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Alright," Artie faced us with a smile on his face (he was the cheerful one out of the two) "This afternoon at about 2:15 pm two bodies, actually part of two bodies were found at the port in a barrel which was getting ready to be sent here."

"What do you mean PART of two bodies?" I could see a worried look on Tina's face as she asked her question.

"Well this is what I mean…"

A picture of two heads popped on to the screen. Both of them had a bullet hole straight through their head and both where hacked of with a knife or saw just at the intersection where the neck and head connect. All of the agents (apart from Brittany) moaned in disgust, some of us even turned away. Even as well trained agents, we still weren't that used to seeing someone decapitated.

"Damn, the guy on the right is hot!"

"Seriously Santana? The guy is dead, is this really the right time?"

"What?" I put on a cheeky grin as I looked over to Kurt. "He's cute! Honestly Lady Hummel, if he were alive even you would say the same thing."

"Ok…. now back to the case." Artie mumbled with an awkward look on his face.  
"So I ID'd our vics as Ryan Peterson and Miles Austin." Brittany looked around to make sure that everyone was following and continued. "They work for Sam Evans and were also last seen with the bastard. Cause of death was actually not having their head hacked off but that both of them have been shot in the head if you have not seen already. I pulled some prints off our vics and they belong to Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman who also work for Samuel. "

"Woah woah woah, hold on a sec. Why would trouty mouth here get his own workers to kill another 2 people that are also happen to work for him and then leave all their prints behind. I mean its like he is **trying** to lead us right to him!"

"Well first of all Santana, we are not sure that Samuel is in charge of their deaths and if he was, maybe he just wanted to make a statement." Blaine crossed his arms and looked over at me as he spoke but soon turned away when he saw my death glare.

"To who? Us? He kills is **own **people to make a statement to **us**. Well I guess you thought that through" Mercedes retorted back at Blaine with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. With that everyone is the room started arguing at the top of our lungs. Some supporting Blaine and his crazy idea and some were supporting Mercedes.

"Alright that is enough!" Sue shouted over all of us, which immediately silenced us all. "We have to get back to the case NOW. Agent Fabray, Lopez and Berry, the three of you will be going under cover to get information about Peterson and Austin. We have received information from the FBI, who have been following Sam Evans and his team for years, and according to their surveillance, Sam and his two men which are Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, the killers, always go to the pub called Shamrock. You will be dressed as customers of the pub. As soon as you get there, locate Evans and his two men. Once you do that tell us and then seduce them to try to pry out as much information about the death of Peterson and Austin as you can. Agent Berry, you will aim for Hudson. Agent Lopez, Puckerman and Agent Fabray you aim for Evans."

"Wow Ken and Barbie? What a pair."

"Shut UP Berry!" The whole room chorused at once leaving her in shock as it was usually only Quinn, Britt and I that would scream at her but today, she was just fucking annoying.

"So I don't have to do anything, like no work at all?" Mike asked with a curious look on his face. Out of his whole family, he was the one that loved working to most.

"Not yet, but after we get back the information and our agents safe and sound, the remaining people will be very busy. Don't look sad Agent Chang, you will eventually get to work your ass off. Its just not your turn yet." Everyone smirked at the comment by our boss. That was why he was the cheerful one out of the two. "All of you are dismissed, Lopez, Berry, Fabray be ready soon, it is nearly night fall and you three still have to get into you dresses and apply make up and do whatever girls do to get ready so hurry up and go go go!"

* * *

End of 2nd Chapter!  
Sorry for not updating for a long time. Had a lot of work to do and now it is holiday so I have time. Anyway Happy New Years Eve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Britt, when did you guys get the case?"

"As soon as we found the heads so 2:15 pm which was what Abrams said."

"Brittany…is there something that you guys are hiding from us? The few of you that knew about the case before us were acting like you were hiding something. I could tell it from you faces." Quinn looked over to her friend trying to study her face for her reaction to what she said.

"No… We're not hiding anything." Brittany tried to keep a straight face as she said this. She knew that Quinn was an expert at reading people's faces and she did not want anyone to know anymore about the case, especially Quinn.

"Britt," Santana looked at her girlfriend curiously, " what are you hiding? Please tell us."

Brittany looked around to make sure that no one was following them or listening to them. Whatever she was about to say was a big secret.

"Come on, follow me." Brittany dragged her three friends into the evidence room. Luckily no one was in there. She took out the torchlight from her pocket and walked towards a box in the far corner of the room.

"Read the name." Brittany instructed her friends. Quinn and Santana leaned over and looked at the cover of the box.

"Me? Why would it be sent to me?"

* * *

"Me? Why would it be sent to me?"

"We…we…don't know Quinn"

"And you let them keep it from me? At least tell me if it is being sent to me!" Quinn felt herself boiling up. Once she reached climax, she would be angry for a while.

"Quinn calm down. Come one take deep breaths." Santana helped her friend control her anger. "There we go. Okay, now can we please talk," Santana looked over to friends to get a nod and continued, " Quinn do you know Sam? Maybe from your life before PSTC."

"No…no I don't remember any blonde guy in my life and besides, that was even before I was 4 and my memory doesn't go that far back."

"Okay, what about during the time you were **in** PSTC. Like when you went back for the holidays." Brittany looked at her friend full of hope that she will remember who this person was to her.

*_Flashback*_

_"Come on kids hurry into the car or you will be late and you don't want to be late do you?" Emma Pillsbury screamed up the stairs to her children. It was the day when the kids where going back to PSTC._

_Quinn looked over to the clock on her bedside table. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her backpack and luggage and raced down the stairs. "I'm coming mom! Wait for me!" _

_After 11 years of being with PSTC, she still could not get used to waking up at 6 in the morning on the second last day of summer and taking the plane back to the school._

_"Well there's the our little princess. We were starting to wonder when she would show up so that we could drive her in a horse drawn carriage to the airport." Mike smirked at her sister from the front seat of the car._

_"Ha ha, very funny." Quinn muttered under her breath with a tone of sarcasm in her voice as she got walked to the boot of the car to put down her luggage. She turned around and caught a glimpse of blond looking at her from the window in the neighboring house. If she remembered correctly, no one has lived in that house since the old owners moved out. Rumor has it that the last person that lived there was murdered in the house but when she asked her mother, it was said to just be lies._

_"Mom, has anyone moved in there?" Quinn pointed towards the abandoned house._

_"Oh, about that. A family of five just moved in there. The Evans if I remembered correctly. Their oldest son is your age. Samuel I think."_

_"Yes. You should hang out with him when you come back for the holidays. Did I use that right? Hang out. That is what you kids say now a days correct?" Will Shuester looked over at his kids._

_"Yes dad. You used it right." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her dad who was trying to be one of those "cool dads". _

_"Well of to school now. Drive safely Will. I'll miss you kids. Come give me a hug Q."_

_"Bye mom, I'll miss you too." Quinn walked up to hug her mother and then got into the car. Emma then walked up to her son and tried to kiss his forehead but missed when he ducked down._

_"Mom! Come on, I'm 17! Imagine what my friends will say if they see you do that!" Mike groaned, his face face red with embarrassment. _

_" Well if you don't want it I'll take it. Bye Mom." _

_"Bye 'Cedes" Mercedes got out of the car and gave her mother a big hug before getting back in._

_"Well have fun at school kids. Remember to write back every week."_

_"Bye Mom!" The three kids chorused. _

_Quinn looked out her window towards the once abandoned house and caught a glimpse of the blond boy once again looking at them through his home window._

**Present Day**

"Oh my gosh." Quinn was staring at space and suddenly came back to reality when she realized who that boy was. Panic rushed over her like water and she could not overcome it.

"Quinn, Quinn calm down. Calm down Quinn. Take deep breaths and tell us what you remember." Quinn's panic phase was much worse than the one she would have when she was angry.

"I…I…I know him"

"How Quinn? How? You need to tell us how."

"He…he… he was….he was my neighbor!"


End file.
